Severus sinon rien
by MorphinesKiss
Summary: Il faut trouver un nouveau professeur de potions, et c'est Hermione qui s'y colle.


**Résumé:** Il faut trouvé un nouveau professeur de potions, et c'est Hermione qui s'y colle.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Note:** OS dont l'idée m'est apparu pendant mon voyage de 10h30 de train, assez différent du premier que j'ai publié.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus sinon rien<strong>

Le retour à Poudlard a été difficile. Malgré la reconstruction après la bataille finale, le paysage restait marqué par cet épisode. De son nouveau bureau, Hermione regardait les élèves se rendre à leurs cours suivant. McGonagall devenue directrice, c'était elle qui avait repris les cours de métamorphose et qui était devenue la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Tous les élèves ayant quitté sa classe, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, son après-midi étant désormais libre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers, McGonagall l'arrêta.

-Hermione ! Pouvez-vous me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau ?

-Euh, oui bien sûr.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial, ancien bureau de Dumbledore et depuis sa disparition, beaucoup moins encombré. Hermione s'assit sur le fauteuil et attendit.

-Hermione, comme vous le savez, le professeur Slughorn est malade et a donc beaucoup de peine à donner ses cours de potions. Il nous faut un remplacent au plus vite et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez demander à Severus de revenir parmi nous.

-Le professeur Snape ? Il me semblait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais enseigner ?

-Justement, c'est à vous de le convaincre de le revenir. Il travaille au chemin de traverse, à la ménagerie magique.

-À la ménagerie magique ?

-C'est exact. Allez-y.

Hermione sortit du bureau et, une fois dans le couloir, partit dans une énorme crise de fou rire. Imaginer Snape en train de s'occuper d'animaux était déjà surréaliste, mais en plus en faire son métier. Un groupe d'élèves passant par là, la regardèrent avant de partir eux aussi en rigolant sans comprendre pourquoi leur professeur de métamorphose était dans un tel état.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements. Prête, elle utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Une fois sur place, le chemin pour l'animalerie ne lui prit pas plus de 5 minutes. Devant la porte, elle hésita puis franchit le pas. À l'intérieur, un nombre incalculables d'animaux en cages ou dans des vivariums piaillait, miaulait et coassait. Elle reconnut une masse sombre au fond du magasin avec des… Elle regarda plusieurs avant de se rendre à l'évidence : le grand Severus Snape s'occupait des chats. Retenant une énième crise de fou rire, elle se dirigea vers lui.

-On abandonne les cornichons pour les chats ?

Snape se retourna, sa veste noir pleine de poils roux tandis que le chat à qui ils appartenaient en profita pour s'enfuir.

-Miss Granger. Vous n'avez donc pas mieux à faire ? Les têtes vides auxquelles vous enseignez ne vous attendent pas ?

-J'avais presque oublié votre répartie légendaire. Et vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? M'enlevez des points ? Me punir ? Oh, mais c'est vrai que vous ne pouvez plus. Pourtant, c'était votre passion non ? Humilier les élèves, en particulier les Gryffondors.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas être une Miss Je-Sais-Tout. D'ailleurs, je pensais qu'avec de telles connaissances, vous ne perdriez pas votre temps avec des incapables. D'abord Potter et Weasley, et maintenant des cornichons. Décevant.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous êtes tellement mieux ! Vous occupez d'animaux qui vous détestent tout autant que vos élèves vous détestaient. J'avais du respect pour le maître des potions que vous étiez, peut-être même pour votre rôle dans la guerre. Mais j'avais tort, pour une fois dans ma foutue vie j'avais tort. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Minerva veut que vous reveniez enseigner, c'est totalement inutile. Qui voudrait de la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots ? Vous êtes seul au fond d'un magasin, caché du monde. Et bien restez-y !

-Quand vous aurez fini votre tirade, veuillez refermer la porte d'entrée pour éviter une fuite. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Et il partit à la recherche du chat fuyard sans plus d'amabilité. Hermione, énervée contre ce bougre d'ectoplasme de moule à gauffre, retourna à Poudlard sans se soucier de l'arrivée fracassante qu'elle fit dans le grand hall complètement décoiffée enlevant des points à chaque élève qu'elle croisait. Jamais, ô grand jamais elle ne lui reparlerait. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de McGonagall le soir même dans ses appartements.

-Mais enfin Hermione, je veux bien que Severus ait un mauvais caractère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui en vouloir comme ça.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, Minerva. Je ne veux pas le revoir, encore moins en tant que collègue.

-Réfléchissez-y, l'école a besoin d'un nouveau professeur de potions.

-Un professeur de potions, pas un être acariâtre, rogue et insociable !

-Je vous laisse pour ce soir. Vous savez ce que j'en pense.

McGonagall se leva du canapé et sortit du salon d'Hermione à temps pour ne pas entendre cette dernière insulter Snape de bougre d'extrait de cornichon. Après avoir balancé un coussin de son canapé contre le mur, elle décida de prendre une douche et d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, c'était samedi. Journée à la base prévue pour préparer ses cours, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Après deux heures de travail infructueux, elle décida de retourner à l'animalerie.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Snape l'attendre derrière le comptoir. Toujours habillé en noir, mais sans que sa veste soit pleine de poil de chat.

-On ne renonce jamais, Miss. Tellement Gryffondor.

Pour seule réponse, elle lui lança un regard aussi noir que possible de ses yeux noisette.

-Vous comptez me fixer comme ça longtemps ? Non, parce que sinon je continue de faire les comptes que j'avais commencé avant votre entrée. Ce n'est pas parce que ma patronne n'est pas là que je peux me permettre de ne rien faire. Vous êtes revenue sur la demande de Minerva n'est-ce pas ? Elle est vraiment désespérée, ou désespérante.

-D'abord, je suis là si je veux. Ensuite, comment savez-vous que c'est McGonagall qui m'a demandé de venir ?

-Elle a déjà tenté de me faire revenir. Vous croyiez quoi ? Que vous êtes la première ?

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi, Miss Granger ?

-Vous revenez ?

-Non.

Son ton était cassant, net. Il ne reviendrait pas, et elle aurait l'air fin de déclarer forfait. Elle décida de revenir tous les jours, autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour qu'il accepte. Elle tourna les talons faisant peur à un crapaud égaré et s'en allant la tête haute. Snape ajouta pour lui-même :

-À demain, Miss Granger.

Elle revint, continuellement pendant plus d'une semaine. L'état de Slughorn était de plus en plus inquiétant et McGonagall refusait d'engager un professeur de potions remplacent, même pour quelques jours.

-Mais enfin, Minerva. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer d'être aussi entêtée !

-Je ne vous ai pas engagé pour me donner des leçons, Hermione. Je vous avais demandé de ramener Severus, j'attends toujours !

Hermione sortit du bureau directorial en claquant la porte. Il ne manquait plus que le cours en commun Gryffondor-Serpentard pour finir la journée en beauté. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, les deux maisons étaient insupportables ensemble dans une même classe. Après une centaine de points retirés et deux retenues avec Rusard données, elle eu enfin un moment de calme. Elle en profita pour monter un plan pour essayer de faire changer d'avis Snape le lendemain.

Le soleil se levait qu'Hermione avait enfin finit de préparer le matériel pour son futur coup de maître à l'animalerie. Les yeux cernés, le teint cireux, elle se rendit au chemin de traverse. À l'animalerie, elle retrouva Snape en bien mauvaise posture armé d'un balai face à un animal crachant et grognant qui pourrait ressembler à un chat noir.

-Sale bête, retourne dans ta cage !

-Et bien alors, monsieur. On n'arrive pas à battre un petit animal comme ça ? Après avoir combattu des Mangemorts ?

-Taisez-vous donc, et attrapez moi cette horreur.

Hermione sortit de son sac des croquettes pour chat qu'elle avait acheté le jour précédent et qu'elle avait oublié de ranger. L'animal se calma pour trottiner en ronronnant vers la jeune femme. Elle lui donna quelques croquettes et le pris dans ses bras.

-Et c'est lui qui vous faisait peur ?

-Fermez-la.

-C'est bon. Un thé ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Par là ?

Snape émit un grognement tandis qu'Hermione se dirigea vers l'arrière du magasin. Elle prépara deux tasses dont elle versa une fiole dans l'une des deux. Revenue vers Snape, elle lui donna son thé. Ils burent en silence, quand il commença à tanguer et s'assit sur une chaise pour s'endormir une trentaine de secondes plus tard. Profitant de son assoupissement, Hermione s'apprêta à chercher la responsable du magasin.

-N'y pensez même pas.

Elle se retourna pour voir Snape la fixer avec une étrange lueur au fond de ses yeux noir obsidienne.

-Vous pensiez m'avoir aussi facilement ? Un antidote contre un somnifère, rien de plus simple. Votre volonté m'impressionne, même si votre bêtise aussi. Je veux bien accepter de revenir, à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Un dîner.

-Un dîner ?

-Oui, en tête-à-tête. Vous avez les cartes en mains.

-D'accord, demain soir 19h devant le chaudron baveur.

-C'est moi qui choisirait le restaurant. Bonne journée, Miss Granger.

Elle sortit, transplana jusque devant les portes de Poudlard, se dirigea vers ses appartements avant de laisser éclater sa rage.

-Bulldozer à réaction, chauve-souris mal empaillée, ectoplasme à roulettes, emplâtré à la graisse de hérisson, loup-garou à la graisse de renoncule, vampire, zouave interplanétaire ! Un dîner ! Et un thé dansant ? Et pourquoi pas, carrément le bal de la Reine !

Après avoir mis en pièce plusieurs coussins de moindre importance, elle décida de corriger les copies des troisièmes années. La soirée avançant plus vite que prévu, un elfe lui apporta à manger. Après quatre heures de travail intensif, elle alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, la matinée passa à une telle lenteur qu'Hermione pensa presque que les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient à l'envers. À 17h, elle put enfin profiter d'un moment de libre pour préparer sa soirée. Elle allait lui en mettre plein la vue, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Après plus d'une heure et demie d'acharnement, elle s'observa dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon des plus romantiques avec quelques mèches folles, ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient discrètement maquillés, mais ce qui frappait le plus c'était sa robe. Une robe vert serpentard qui s'arrêtait mi-cuisse, avec un décolleté en V.

À 19h, elle arriva devant le chaudron baveur où Snape l'attendait déjà. Il lui prit la main pour transplaner et ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant moldu huppé. À l'intérieur, le serveur leur prit leurs manteaux et Snape put enfin admirer, si on ne peut dire baver, devant Hermione. Cette dernière, bien consciente de ce qu'il se passait lui lança un regard réprobateur. Le dîner se passa bien, ils discutèrent de potions, de littératures tant magiques que moldues et de vins. À la fin du repas, ils sortirent et il se mit à neiger. Hermione commença à grelotter et il la prit dans ses bras.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous autant attentionné ?

-Depuis toujours, Miss Granger.

-Appelez-moi encore une fois comme ça, et je dis à tous les élèves que vous êtes gentils.

-Très bien, Miss… Hermione.

-Bien mieux. Je vais rentrer.

-Je vous raccompagne, de plus, il faut que je parle à Minerva.

Ils transplanèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Hermione voulut se rendre à l'intérieur, mais il ne la lâcha pas. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent. Leur baiser, tout d'abord doux, devint passionné si bien que Severus ne se rendit pas dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Le lendemain, Hermione se fit réveillé par une odeur de thé et de croissant. Se levant, elle trouva Severus en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier devant une tasse de café noir. Sans dire un mot, elle s'assit en face et petit-déjeuna.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Minerva. Tu m'accompagnes ?

-Je ne chais pas, attends que je finiche de manger. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Mieux que de rester là, Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe avant d'aller s'habiller. Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione et Severus se trouvaient dans le bureau directorial.

-Alors Severus, vous revenez ?

-Oui.

-Bien, merci Hermione.

-Minerva ? Je crois que ces deux là ont besoin d'appartements proches.

-De quoi je me mêle, Albus ?

-Severus, arrête. Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas tout à fait tort.

-De quoi vous parlez tous les trois ?

Et sous le regard amusé du portrait de Dumbledore, Hermione et Severus partirent en crise de fou rire tandis que McGonagall ne comprenait plus rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin:<strong> J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^

Les insultes sont du Capitaine Haddock, donc de Hergé.


End file.
